Gravitasi
by Clairess
Summary: "Akashi-kun itu seperti matahari, dan tidak ada planet yang bisa menolak mataharinya."/ Akashi kembali. Masih dengan iris emas yang berpendar absolute, tapi dengan jiwa yang berbeda. Tak lupa, membawa satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Kuroko Tetsuya terbelalak. "Ikutlah denganku."/ 2 years after WinterCup. Hints AkaKuro. UPDATE!. Mind to RnR?
1. Awal

**Contains OOCness. Alternative Reality. AkaKuro's hints ―maybe.  
**

* * *

"Bagi anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ sendiri, Akashi-_kun_ itu seperti matahari."

"Apa―"

"Dia tidak hanya orang yang membuat kami begitu bersinar, tapi jauh lebih dari itu," Sepasang mata _ice_ _blue_ itu menatap hampa sosok di depannya. Tangan pucatnya terkepal kuat saat mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "seperti matahari, Akashi-_kun_ seolah memancarkan gravitasi kuat yang mengikat kami atasnya."

Lawan bicaranya terdiam. Kaku, antara berpikir bahwa bayangan keenam Generasi Keajaiban ini terlalu melebihkan sosok kaptennya yang dulu atau―

"_Kiseki no Sedai_ adalah mutlak, dan selama kami menjadi bagian darinya, Akashi-_kun_ adalah kapten kami. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan itu, karena selamanya tidak ada planet yang bisa melepas gravitasi matahari yang mengikatnya."

"―sekalipun matahari yang mengikat itu dihancurkan, planet yang bergantung padanya tidak akan terlepas, tapi akan turut hancur. Tidak ada yang bisa mengingkari 'hukum alam' tersebut." Kuroko Tetsuya mengangkat kepala, menatap penuh pada cahaya barunya yang mematung. Sepasang mata biru itu berpendar, seolah menunjukan kepasrahan yang jujur, ketidakberdayaan untuk melawan. "_Kiseki no Sedai_… ―Kagami-_kun_ pikir gelar itu bisa bertahan sejauh ini karena apa?."

Kagami Taiga, detik ini akhirnya mengetahui jika _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang selama ini ingin dikalahkannya itu tidak hanya sekedar gelar. Bukan hanya merupakan _title_ pengukur kekuatan para jenius basket yang mengerikan, tapi juga sebuah gelar dimana rantai kasat mata telah terikat erat dileher masing – masing anggotanya.

Jika hingga sekarang Kagami bisa merengsek masuk dalam batas kekuatan para Generasi Keajaiban, maka kali ini dia menyadari satu hal. Ada satu pintu terakhir yang tidak akan bisa dibukanya paksa. Pintu menuju ruang dimana rantai mutlak bernama 'ikatan' itu berada. Yang didalamnya terduduk angkuh sang Kaisar pemegang gravitasi atas para Keajaiban.

"―Semua karena gravitasi dari matahari kami."

Akashi Seijūrō.

* * *

**Gravitasi**

_―karena para keajaiban tidak akan pernah bisa melepas gravitasi sang kaisar._

.

.

A fan fiction based on **Fujimaki Tadatoshi's Kuroko no Basuke.**

I don't make any commercial profit within this fan fiction.

* * *

Tidak berlebihan jika setelah insiden sebelum dimulainya _Winter Cup_ di tahun pertamanya, Kagami Taiga menganggap bahwa sosok Akashi Seijūrō adalah sang jenius yang gila. Ya, segengsi apapun pemuda tinggi itu, _ace_ tim basket Seirin _High_ itu mengakui seberapa tangguhnya Kapten tim Razukan. Pemuda dengan tinggi rata – rata, namun memiliki kemampuan yang bahkan sanggup membungkam habis para Generasi Keajaiban.

Akashi seolah―memang, sebenarnya― mempunyai aura seorang _Emperor_ yang tak menerima penolakan, dengan jalan pikiran _absurd_ yang lebih sering menjurus pada prilaku _psycho_. Kagami tentu tak akan lupa dengan sensasi _Ankle break_ yang selalu memaksanya menatap Kapten bermata dwiwarna itu dengan mendongak. Membuatnya terlihat rendah bahkan dengan tingginya yang ―harusnya jauh diatas orang itu. Jangan lupakan juga bagaimana pemuda berkepribadian tenang itu tanpa ragu menyerangnya dengan gunting tajam milik _three-pointer_ andalan Shutoku, tidak berlebihan 'kan jika dia menyematkan title '_Psycho'_ itu setelah 'jenius' di namanya?

Sungguh, Kagami Taiga tidak memiliki dendam pribadi. Tapi memang itulah adanya. Akashi Seijūrō memang **semenyebalkan** dan **semengerikan** itu. Tidak lebih juga tidak kurang.

Pandangannya tentang sang Kapten Generasi Keajaiban sama sekali tidak berubah hingga sekarang. Tidak walau kini pemuda tinggi itu sudah menginjak tahun terakhirnya di Seirin _High_. Tidak juga walau semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang pernah ditemuinya tidak sekalipun menunjukan aura menolak saat Akashi Seijūrō berada dalam radius beberapa meter dari mereka. Berkata dengan nada memerintahnya yang memuakan, atau ekspresi datar yang seolah memaksa siapapun tunduk di kakinya.

Tidak sekalipun bahkan Midorima yang berharga diri selangit atau Aomine yang selalu berikrar _'The only one who can beat me is me'._ Para Keajaiban selalu memandang Kapten Merah mereka dengan tatapan patuh. Penuh dedikasi, baik itu dibalik tatapan ceria Kise, pandangan angkuh Midorima, mata yang selalu malas milik Aomine, pun raut sayu dari manusia berambut ungu yang sering terlihat bersama Himuro Tatsuya. Bahkan Kuroko, bayangan**nya** yang lebih sering bermuka sedatar tembok itu juga mengganti sorot _blank_ di mata biru cerahnya saat menghadapi Akashi Seijūrō. Dua manik birunya tidak hanya memancar penuh perlawanan, tapi juga berpendar penuh harap untuk diakui dan dilihat.

Sorot mata yang membuat Kagami Taiga muak. Sungguh.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang biasa. Langit bersinar cerah, biru dan bersih dari awan. Angin pagi musim gugur terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya, tapi tetap mampu membuat Kuroko Tetsuya bergidik jika dia nekat melepas _jersey_ Seirin _High_ yang melekat ditubuh.

Awal ajaran baru selalu menarik untuk diamati. Sekalipun perasaan sedih karena berpisah dengan para seniornya yang bulan lalu berdiri penuh kebanggaan di mimbar lebar dalam upacara kelulusan masih tersisa, setidaknya akan banyak bocah – bocah polos yang menginjakan kaki untuk pertama kali di gerbang sekolahnya. Awal yang baru, juga bakat – bakat baru dari para _freshman_ yang mulai berbondong – bondong melirik Serin _High_ sejak sekolah ini menunjukan taringnya di _Winter Cup _dua tahun lalu.

Itu normalnya.

―tapi tampaknya kata 'normal' itu sendiri tidak berlaku baginya hari sekarang. Terbukti saat Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang, mata birunya menangkap kilasan merah cerah yang terlalu familiar. Warna merah yang tertimpa lembut cahaya emas mentari pagi, menjadikan sosok yang berdiri diam disamping gerbang cokelat Seirin _High_ itu lebih mencolok.

Dia bahkan masih menggenakan seragam lengkap sekolahnya. Tapi alih – alih memakai jas putihnya yang biasa, jersey berwarna senada dengan corak biru muda tersampir angkuh diatas kemeja. Memeluk bahu tegapnya, pun seolah memamerkan identitas _High School_ yang tercetak besar – besar di punggung.

Rakuzan.

―oh.

"Selamat pagi ―Akashi-_kun_,"

Memutuskan menjadi teman lama yang penuh sopan santun, Kuroko menyapa sosok Akashi Seijūrō yang berdiri diam setelah kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah mendekat. Membuat manik _ice_ _blue_ itu makin bisa mengamati lebih jauh seperti apa rupa Kapten Generasi Keajaiban yang sudah nyaris setahun tak dijumpainya. Kabar terakhir yang di dengarnya hanya Akashi yang memilih _exchange_ ke Prancis, meninggalkan Rakuzan di tahun keduanya.

Pun meninggalkan tiga _Uncrowned General_ yang mengamuk di _Winter Cup_ tahun lalu, dan tentunya sukses merebut piala bergilir itu dari tangan Seirin. Seolah menunjukan bahwa Rakuzan tanpa sang Kapten Keajaiban tetaplah _The_ _Emperor of Creation. _

"Selamat pagi juga, Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum.

―ramah, tanpa sadar mengingatkan Kuroko pada Akashi pada tahun keduanya di Teikō.

"Kau tidak tampak terkejut." Sambung Akashi lagi. Ekspresi santai masih bertahan di wajahnya, membuatnya tidak sekali dua kali mendapat lirikan penuh tanya dari beberapa siswi yang lewat di sekitar mereka.

"Tingkah Akashi-_kun_ yang seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut lagi." Respon Kuroko datar. "Akashi-_kun_ sudah terlalu banyak memberi kejutan."

"Begitu 'kah?" sang Kapten terkekeh. Terlihat tak mempermasalahkan ucapan lugas si bocah Seirin. "Jadi, bisa kau luangkan waktumu sebentar untukku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menatap sejenak pada mata dwiwarna milik orang di depannya. Dua bola mata itu tetap jernih seperti dulu, indah, juga angkuh. _Tapi.._ _ada yang berbeda_. Batinnya bergumam, membuat tanpa sadar alisnya mengernyit. Mempertanyakan kemana perginya sorot tak mengenakan yang biasa hadir disana. Iris sebelah kiri Akashi masih berwarna emas lembut, masih menguarkan sorot _absolute_ yang biasa. Tapi Kuroko merasa dia tengah bertemu pandang dengan Akashi yang dulu.

Akashi Seijūrō yang menatapnya dengan dua mata _ruby_ penuh kelembutan. Akashi yang menjadi sang penyelamat saat dirinya nyaris terjatuh pada jurang keputusasaan.

"Tetsuya?"

"A-ah! Iya." Dia gelagapan kini. Mencoba mengembalikan raut datarnya ditengah denyut jantung yang tiba – tiba berpacu. Bereaksi atas pemikiran terakhirnya. "Ma'af Akashi-_kun_, mari masuk. Biar aku mengantarmu untuk mendapat kartu―"

"Tidak perlu." Akashi memotong cepat. Mengangkat tangan kanan yang sejak tadi terlihat di depan dada, dan menunjukan kartu tanda ijinnya untuk bertamu ke Seirin. "Waktuku tidak banyak, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Harusnya aku sudah memperkirakan hal itu." gumam Kuroko kemudian. Selalu penuh persiapan. Dia memang Akashi, bukan?

Akashi kembali terkekeh. Mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah Kuroko yang sukses menyelinap diantara keramaian upacara penerimaan murid baru. Menghindar lincah di antara campuran senior yang sibuk memromosikan klub masing – masing atau para _freshman_ yang berusaha menempatkan diri di lingkungan baru. Meski begitu, sosok berambut merah itu tak selancar si pemain bayangan tentunya.

Kehadirannya dengan segera menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan hanya dari rambut merahnya yang mencolok, jangan lupakan juga _jersey_ putih dengan signa Rakuzan yang tertulis di punggung. Sosok asing berwajah tampan dengan _jersey_ sekolah adidaya ―atau bagi mereka yang sedikit mengikuti berita seputar _basketball_― sosok Akashi Seijūrō, sang 'penguasa kejam', di tengah Seirin _High_. Sangat beralasan, bukan?

"Tampaknya kau menikmati melihatku seperti itu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, cukup hanya Akashi yang sanggup menyadarinya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Akashi-_kun_."

Sang Kapten memutar bola mata bosan, tak ayal menikmati bagaimana kilasan jenaka itu terlihat dibalik mata jernih Sang Pemain bayangan. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka bisa saling berhadapan tanpa aura berat yang menguar. Akashi bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir dia berbincang santai dengan Kuroko. "Lucu sekali. Jadi, kau mau mengajak ku kemana?"

"Halaman utama sedang penuh dengan rangkaian acara penyambutan murid baru. Kurasa, lebih baik kita berbicara di sini."

Sang tuan rumah membuka pintu di belakangnya. Menunjukan _Gymnasium_ milik Seirin yang telah di renovasi sedemikian rupa sejak _progress_ menakjubkan yang dibuat _basketball_ _team_ dua tahun belakangan.

Kuroko melangkah mantap kedalam ruang sepi itu. Menimbulkan suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar menggema di seluruh bagiannya. "Jadi.. hal penting apa yang membuat Akashi-_kun_ rela meluangkan waktunya dan berkunjung ke Seirin _High_ hari ini?"

Pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu berbalik. Mendapati Akashi yang kini melangkah ke arahnya dengan men-_dribble_ bola basket yang diambilnya dari keranjang di sudut ruangan.

"Aku terkejut kau membawa ku kesini dari semua tempat di Seirin, Tetsuya." Ujarnya tenang. "Terlalu merindukan permainan basketku, 'kah?"

Kuroko mengerjap. Refleks menangkap si bola _orange_ yang dua detik lalu terarah cepat padanya. "Atau berniat memancingku?"

"Akashi-_kun_ terlalu merendah. Bukankah Akashi-_kun_ tidak pernah kalah?"

Kapten Rakuzan itu terkekeh. Heh… dia bahkan bisa mendengar nada mengejek dibalik suara datar Kuroko. "Majulah kalau begitu."

Tanpa menunggu, Pemain bayangan keenam Generasi Keajaiban itu melangkah. Berlari dengan bola yang melaju seiring dengan langkahnya, lurus pada Akashi yang telah menunggu dibawah ring. Kuroko bisa melihat mata emas milik mantan Kaptennya berpendar. Penuh ancaman, siap menghancurkan apapun bentuk _drive_ ataupun _shoot_ yang akan dilancarkan pemuda berambut biru langit ini. Hanya tiga detik setelah dia sampai di depan Akashi―

BRAK

_―Ankle break._

Oh, baru kali ini Kuroko merasakan langsung seperti apa teknik kesayangan Akashi itu, dan harus dia akui, sensasi menakjubkan yang dihasilkan tetap sama. Sekalipun kau tengah menonton, atau menjadi korbannya. Antara takjub dan… terkesan. Yah! memang siapa yang bisa mengalihkan mata dari teknik tingkat tinggi macam itu, huh?

"_Phantom shoot_ atau _Vanishing drive_ tidak akan berguna, Tetsuya. Harusnya kau tahu aku tidak pernah tidak merasakan kehadiranmu, karena―"

"Karena yang menemukan kekuatanku adalah Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko melanjutkan kalimat penuh _claim_ itu. Satu kalimat yang selalu menjadi segel bagi Akashi atas dirinya. "Ya, Akashi-_kun_. Aku tahu."

Kaptennya menyeringai angkuh. Begitu menikmati pemandangan atas Kuroko yang harus mendongak untuk bisa menatapnya. "Bagus kalau kau sadar tempatmu."

Dibalas hanya dengan kepala yang kini tertunduk, Akashi sama sekali tidak melewatkan sendu yang sempat melintas di mata pemuda bersurai langit itu. Dua tangannya yang terkepal, atau bibirnya yang terkatup erat. "Tetsuya.."

Kuroko mendengar panggilan itu. Suara datar yang dibaliknya tersembunyi makna mutlak. Dia harusnya mendongak, dia harusnya menatap Akashi, karena Kaptennya benci saat sang 'bawahan' berani memalingkan wajah darinya. Tapi tidak, dia masih menunduk kini. Memilih menatap tajam lantai kayu dengan pandangan penuh rasa sakit. Kalimat itu ―berarti Akashi masih sama bukan? Akashi masih tetap Akashi Seijūrō yang berpegang pada frasa 'Kemenangan adalah segalanya'. Prinsip bodoh yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa diubahnya. Prinsip bodoh yang tidak jarang membuat Kuroko mendidih saat mendengarnya. Betapa dia membenci Akashi yang seperti itu.

―tapi, lihat? Sanggupkah Kuroko membenci Akashi? Bahkan _title_ 'Kapten' itu pun masih disematkan Kuroko padanya. Hukum alam, mungkin. Toh memang tidak ada planet yang sanggup memalingkan wajah dari mataharinya.

Pemain bayangan itu baru akan berusaha menetralkan emosinya. Mengembalikan wajah tanpa emosi saat satu tangan putih terulur dibawah matanya. Menawarkan bantuan, membuat satu tatapan penuh kejut segera dilayangkan Kuroko bersama dengan kepalanya yang terangkat.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang sama dengan Akashi empat tahun lalu saat menawarkan Kuroko memasuki _string_ pertama di Teikō. Senyum yang tanpa sadar membuat Kuroko menyambar penuh tangan yang menariknya berdiri. Telapak tangan yang terasa hangat saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, juga menyebar nyaman yang tak terdefinisi. Begitu familiar… begitu mirip Akashi yang dia rindukan.

"Kau.. itu.. sebenarnya siapa?" Tanpa sadar, frasa itu terlontar. Masih dengan suaranya yang bergetar, juga tatap nanar yang bertahan dimata.

"Kau.. benar menyadarinya, Tetsuya?"

"Kau itu siapa?!"

Kalimat bernada tinggi itu tak ayal membuat si rambut merah terkejut. Tangannya sudah beberapa lama ditepis oleh Kuroko sedetik setelah pemain bayangan itu berdiri.

"Tentu saja aku Akashi Seijūrō."

"Kau.. Kau selalu membuatku bingung, Akashi-_kun_. Apa saja yang telah terjadi padamu? Akashi-kun yang sekarang tidak seperti dia yang ku kenal setahun lalu… Akashi-_kun_ yang dihadapanku ini.. a-aku seperti kembali berhadapan dengan Akashi-_kun_ saat dia pertama kali menemukanku. Aku.. aku―"

"Tetsuya," Sang Kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu menepuk pelan pundak pemuda dihadapannya. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah, saat Akashi sadar apa yang membuat Kuroko begitu kacau saat ini. "aku pulang."

―dan dengan satu frasa itu, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya. Dia jatuh, bertumpu penuh pada dua lututnya yang menyentuh lantai, dengan dua telapak tangan yang menggenggam erat sebelah tangan sang Kapten. Membawanya jauh dalam rengkuhan, seolah itu adalah satu – satunya tempat bagi hidupnya bergantung. Tanpa sadar, bulir air bening itu mulai meluncur turun dari sudut mata sang pemain bayangan. Semakin banyak, dengan bahu yang mulai bergetar. Terlebih, saat dia merasakan tepukan halus diatas rambutnya. Sentuhan yang sang familiar, sentuhan yang tak pernah dirasakannya lagi sejak salah satu mata _ruby_ sang Kapten terwarnai dengan emas.

Melihat itu, Akashi hanya diam. Tetap berdiri dan membiarkan sebelah tangannya direngkuh erat oleh Kuroko yang berlutut di kakinya. Kepala berambut sewarna langit itu tertunduk, dengan bahu yang bergetar, tak lupa basah yang mulai terasa di tangannya yang digenggam pemuda di bawahnya.

"Ma'afkan aku, Tetsuya. Ma'af telah melepasmu dulu… ―ma'af telah melepas kalian dengan mudah." Kata Akashi. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas menepuk lembut puncak kepala si pemain bayangan.

"Akashi-_kun_…" Kuroko hanya bisa berujar demikian. Ditengah tenggorokan yang tercekat, ditengah pikirannya yang sudah mulai memutar ulang kenangan para Keajaiban di Teikō seperti kaset rusak.

Bagaimana semangatnya berkobar atas janji dengan Ogiwara-_kun_, bagaimana dirinya jatuh saat tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat kearahnya, bagaimana Aomine-_kun_ muncul dan membawa sedikit kebahagian untuknya, bagaimana.. bagaimana saat diakhir rasa putus asa sudah menguasai dirinya. Keputusasaan yang yang bahkan tidak bisa ditanggulangi dengan keberadaan seorang Aomine Daiki.

Serta.. bagaimana pula perasaan meluap – luap itu kembali muncul saat sepasang mata _ruby_ dari orang itu menatapnya. Akashi Seijūrō yang melihatnya. Melihat Kuroko Tetsuya, dan bukannya melihat permainan basket sangat dibawah rata – rata oleh salah satu anggota _string_ ketiga. Akashi menawarkan tangannya saat itu, melihatnya dari sisi yang tak pernah dilihat orang darinya. Dia menuntun, menunggu, hingga Kuroko siap dan akhirnya membawakan harapan milik si anak bayangan yang sempat lepas.

Harapan untuk diakui, dilihat, sebagai seseorang yang juga berkontribusi dan berdiri bersama dilapangan. Harapan untuk bisa bermain basket, yang sempat dibuangnya karena semua orang yang ditemui Kuroko memandanganya tak lebih baik dari orang paling tak berbakat di _string_ ketiga.

Semuanya, baik itu Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, bahkan Kagami tidak ada yang melihat Kuroko seperti Akashi. Jika dulu dia tidak bertemu Akashi, apa saat ini title pemain bayangan keenam itu pernah disematkan padanya? Ah, tidak. Yang benar, apa Kuroko Tetsuya masih bermain olah raga yang paling dicintainya itu hingga sekarang?

Tidak, karena sejak awal hanya Akashi yang melihatnya berbeda. Akashi yang mempunyai sepasang mata sewarna _ruby_. Akashi yang tiba – tiba hilang, saat sebelah warna _ruby_ di matanya itu tersubstitusi oleh emas. Akashi yang sama.. dengan Akashi yang didepannya kini.

"Tetsuya," Akashi yang sejak tadi membiarkan Kuroko pada posisinya mulai berujar. Tangannya mengisayaratkan pemain bernomor punggung sebelas di Seirin _High_ itu untuk berdiri. "Apa yang kau tangisi?"

Kapten Rakuzan itu memungut kembali bola basket yang sempat terabaikan. Memunggungi Kuroko yang masih tertunduk ―menyembunyikan matanya yang masih basah. Akashi tahu Kuroko tidak akan suka jika ada yang melihatnya menangis, karenanya pemuda yang masih memiliki mata dwiwarna itu mulai men-_drible_ bolanya menjauh.

"…Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Akashi lugas. "Kau pernah kuberi tahu jika memang ada dua orang dalam diriku, bukan?"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya kini. Melihat pada punggung tegap yang masih berbalut _jersey_ putih Rakuzan. "Mata kiri Akashi-_kun_.."

Akashi masih tetap dalam posisinya. Memainkan bolanya diluar garis _three point_ sebelum menembaknya asal. Menimbulkan suara bola yang membentur lantai setelah sebelumnya melewati ring dengan mulus.

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau ketahui sekarang, Tetsuya. Yang pasti, aku adalah orang yang sama dengan Akashi yang menemukan kekuatanmu dulu."

Kuroko tanpa sadar tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. "Aku senang. Andai saja.. Akashi-_kun_ tidak pernah berubah, apa kita masih akan bermain bersama lagi? Berdiri dalam satu lapangan hanya untuk bermain basket.. tanpa peduli dengan apa itu kemenangan."

"Semua orang berkembang." Sambung Akashi diplomatis. Punggungnya masih tetap menghadap Kuroko. "aku selalu salut dengan kalian yang pernah berhasil membangunkan'_nya_'."

"Jadi.. Akashi-kun kemari untuk mengabarkan hal ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Akashi berbalik kini. Memandang tepat pada manik _ice blue_ milik Kuroko yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. "Aku datang kemari untuk mengajakmu ikut denganku."

"Ma'af?"

"Ikutlah denganku, ke Rakuzan."

Sekali lagi, sepasang mata si pemain bayangan itu melebar penuh kejut. Jantungnya tanpa sadar berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Bereaksi atas kalimat terakhir sang Kapten Keajaiban.

Mata emas Akashi yang bersanding dengan _ruby_ semerah darah berpendar. Mutlak dan tak terbantah. Tertuju lurus pada sepasang _ice blue_ yang balik menatapnya nanar.

"―bersama Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryota, juga Daiki dan Satsuki. Aku ingin kita bermain basket bersama lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kali."

.

.

**_"Naïf sekali Seijūrō, kau lemah karena membiarkan emosi menguasaimu. Tapi, yah.. anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati. Gunakan saja tubuh yang sudah hancur ini sesukamu._**

**_Aku tidak tertarik pada orang lemah."_**

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Kembali, para keajaiban terlahir

"… ke Rakuzan? Bersama Aka-_chin_? ―dan yang lain?"

"Kau menolak?"

"Eung.. walaupun aku sangat suka dengan masakan Muro-_chin_, tapi aku lebih tidak ingin menolak perintah Aka-_chin_."

"Kau tidak bertanya 'kenapa'?"

"Tidak perlu~ bukankah Aka-_chin_ selalu benar? Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakannya."

"…"

"… jadi, kapan aku bisa bertemu yang lain di Rakuzan?"

Sebuah senyuman. "Kapan pun saat kau siap, Atsushi."

.

.

"Tapi.. kenapa harus Rakuzan? Bukannya aku mau menolak, _nanodayo_… tapi Shutoku ―aku terlanjur terbiasa disini."

"Jadi?"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kukatakan Akashi. Aku hanya―"

"Heh.. Kau terlalu mencintai Shutoku ternyata."

"Bukan seperti itu, _nanodayo_! Dan jangan tertawa. Kau tidak membuatku lebih baik. Aku hanya ―kau tahu? Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat."

"… sejujurnya aku tidak peduli apakah itu Rakuzan, Shutoko, Yosen, Toō, Kaijoo, atau bahkan Seirin. Jika kau bisa meyakinkan yang lain, aku bersedia mengikuti audisi dari awal di Shutoku _basketball team_."

"…"

"―Shintarō?"

"… kau tahu apa jawabanku. Pastikan Rakuzan mempunyai catatan akademik yang tidak mengecewakan."

Sebuah senyuman. "Percayalah kau harus berusaha keras hanya untuk menyentuh predikat sepuluh lulusan terbaik nantinya."

.

.

"Kau mendengarku, Daiki?"

"Yeah.. aku hanya terkejut kau rela datang kemari dari pada memberi perintah lewat pesan singkat."

"Ini bukan perintah."

"Tapi permintaanmu adalah perintah."

"Aku tersanjung kau masih menganggapnya seperti itu."

"Cih ―jangan tersenyum! Kau makin terihat menakutkan tahu?"

"Aku tahu."

"… apalagi? Kau tentu tahu jawabanku 'kan? Aku hanya tidak suka mengurus sesuatu yang merepotkan macam… surat pindahan."

Sebuah senyuman, lagi. "Oh, kau tentu tak lupa sedang berbicara dengan siapa."

"Ck.. dari pada itu ―apa Satsuki juga termasuk Akashi?"

"Kenapa bertanya? Tentu saja. Dia akan berguna untuk membantu mengejar ketinggalan materi akademikmu ―dan lebih dari itu.. dia juga bagian dari kita. Tadinya aku bermaksud berbicara pada kalian berdua, tapi hanya kau yang kutemukan.

―Kau beri tahu saja dia, waktuku tidak banyak. Aku pergi."

"Selalu saja seenaknya. Dasar sial. Ck.. perempuan itu pasti akan berteriak girang macam bermain-basket-lagi-dengan-Tetsu-_kun_ dan banyak lagi. Tapi berbicara tentang dia.. apa kau akan menerimanya Tetsu? Bergabung bersama orang – orang yang pernah membuangmu? Heh.. kuharap kau cukup pintar membujuknya Kapten."

.

.

"Ka―kau bilang apa.. Akashicchi?"

"Kau mendengarku, Ryōta."

"…"

"Hei ―kenapa kau malah menangis?!"

"A-aku hanya ―Akashicchi membuatku menunggu terlalu lama! Aku memang sangat mencintai Kaijoo, ta-tapi aku juga sangat rindu untuk bermain bersama kalian-_ssu_!"

"…"

"Aku selalu yakin Akashicchi pasti akan datang. Tapi ini lama sekali-_ssu_! Hingga membuatku sangat mencintai Kaijou juga. Tapi aku bermain basket karena kalian, dan aku benar – benar suka basket! Ja-jadi aku―"

"Baik, baik. Jadi kau setuju, Ryota."

"Tentu saja-_ssu_! Kuharap Akashicchi tidak kesulitan membujuk… yang lain?"

Satu senyuman terbentuk ―Ahh… dia terlalu banyak tersenyum belakangan ini. "Tentu kau tahu bagaimana watak mereka."

"Um! Mereka pasti senang-_ssu_! Eh! ―tapi Akashicchi… Kurokocchi?"

"… ini bukan perintah, Ryota."

**.**

**.**

**"Kita tidak akan berhenti sebelum kita mengalahkan diri kita sendiri. Lagi pula, pikiran kita semua sama, karena itulah kita dikenal sebagai _Kiseki no Sedai_."**

* * *

**Gravitasi**

_―karena para keajaiban tidak akan pernah bisa melepas gravitasi sang kaisar._

* * *

Dulu, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa menatap dia ―mereka, dengan sorot nanar.

Dia juga tidak mengelak jika disebut iri dengan para _prodigy_ basket yang bahkan langsung menuai puji pada seleksi awal. Melihat dari tes kemampuan dasar saja, rasanya sudah ada perbedaan layaknya langit dan bumi antara dia dan mereka. Apalagi saat melihat anak – anak itu mulai memijak lapangan. Saling mengoper, melakukan tembakan _three-point_, _lay-up_, atau apapun itu yang membuat pundi – pundi skor meningkat tajam. Kuroko tidak protes saat mendengar pelatih mengumumkan bahwa kelimanya lolos _string_ pertama di tim basket Teikō, sungguh.

Dia malah merasa semangatnya semakin terbakar. Meramu tekad kuat yang mendorongnya untuk terus menggerakan tubuh. Berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih ―agar suatu saat mampu berdiri di lapangan yang sama dengan mereka, agar bisa memenuhi janjinya dengan Ogiwara-_kun_.

Saat ini, ingatan Kuroko Tetsuya tentang sosok dia ―Akashi Seijūrō, tidak terlalu banyak. Bisa dihitung dengan jari malahan, karena sejak awal Kapten berambut merah itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyendiri di ruang kelas saat pemain regular Teikō yang lain _hang out_ bersama. Atau bermain _shogi_ bersama Midorima-_kun_ saat tidak ada aktivitas klub, dan sang Kapten sedang berada dalam mood ingin menantang seseorang dengan bidak _keima_ miliknya yang absolut.

Akan tetapi, ada satu ingatan tentang Akashi yang akan selalu Kuroko ingat, juga akan Kuroko jaga baik – baik. Satu ingatan di era Teikō, saat dimana dia memutuskan menyerah karena tak kunjung menemui hasil yang diharapkan setelah menjalani berbagai latihan keras yang dibuatnya sendiri. Impian untuk berdiri dilapangan basket yang sama bersama Aomine-_kun_, juga para _prodigy_ basket _string_ pertama itu. Impian yang hanya menjadi mimpi, karena bahkan pelatih pun tidak melihat adanya potensi dalam diri Kuroko. Hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang anak yang sangat mencintai basket tapi sama sekali tak berbakat, hingga bahkan _string_ ketiga Teikō pun masih tak layak untuknya.

Heh.. kalian tahu yang mana? Itu ingatan saat Akashi _meliha_tnya, tentu.

Iya. Dia, Akashi Seijūrō yang disering disebut sebagai salah satu _prodigy_ tim basket Teikō, melihat Kuroko Tetsuya ―yang bahkan pelatih pun memvonisnya sama sekali tak ada potensi. Akashi bahkan berkata bahwa dia istimewa, menyimpan satu kekuatan yang sangat berbeda dengan semua Generasi Keajaiban. Sungguh, dia sempat berpikir bahwa dewa penyelamat itu tidak ada sebelum dia bertemu orang ini. Sebelum Kuroko bertemu Akashi yang dengan sigap meraih tangannya saat keputusasaan itu bersiap menelan.

Satu ingatan berharga yang membuatnya memandangan sosok Akashi Seijūrō sebagai pusat dunianya. Alasannya untuk menunjukan _basketball_ yang dimainkan Kuroko Tetsuya, menggeser janji masa kecil dengan Ogiwara-_kun_. Kuroko bahkan tidak protes jika disebut sebagai pion cadangan Kapten bermata dwiwarna itu. Sekali pun dipandang sebelah mata oleh yang lain, diremehkan, atau tak disadari keberadaannya, dia tidak peduli.

Selama itu bukan Sang Kapten.

Selama itu bukan sosok yang menjadi tempatnya bergantung, yang membuatnya bisa bermain basket hingga detik ini. Sosok Akashi Seijūrō, yang tanpa sadar menebarkan gravitasi tak terbantah atas diri Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sosok yang menjadi mataharinya, dulu dan saat ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini tahun ajaran baru resmi dimulai. Ditengah sakura merah muda yang merekah dan perlahan gugur oleh angin, halaman utama Seirin sudah penuh dengan para siswa.

Sebagian berasal dari senior yang menawarkan berbagai macam klub, yang lainnya merupakan para murid baru yang antusias di hari pertama. Sekarang ini Kagami Taiga melihat semua itu. Dari balik meja kayu yang berada di barisan tengah dari jajaran panjang meja – meja tempat pedaftaran klub yang tersedia. Bersama dengan Furihata Kouki yang duduk sambil mencatat nama – nama dari setumpuk kertas permohonan masuk klub.

Hah.. mau tak mau Kagami merasa miris saat membayangkan perbedaan kuantitas pendaftar antara klub basket Seirin setahun belakangan dan tahunnya dulu.

"―tumben sekali Kuroko belum datang sampai sekarang."

"Ehh?"

Furihata berdecak tak sabar. "Bukankah dia kemarin bersedia menggantikan kita menjaga _stand_? Tumben sekali anak itu terlambat."

Dua tangannya masih cekatan merapihkan berlembar kertas yang memenuhi meja. Sesekali menulis beberapa catatan kecil di masing – masing lembar pendaftaran. "Tapi dari pada itu Kagami, bagaimana soal… pelatih?"

Sang _ace_ Seirin yang tengah mencoba menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya ditengah keramaian ―sedikit mustahil jika mengingat _misdirection_ miliknya, sebenarnya ―kembali mengarahkan fokusnya pada si rambut cokelat. "Ehem.. soal itu.. iya ya. Karena terbiasa dengan para senior, aku sering lupa bahwa pelatih kita itu hanya setahun lebih tua. Yah.. biar si Kuroko-_teme_ saja yang memikirkan." Pemuda berambut merah terang itu menyeringai sekarang. "―itu memang tugas seorang 'Kapten' bukan?"

Mau tak mau, Furihata terkekeh mendengar ini. "Kapten Kuroko, huh? Kupikir kita tak salah memilihnya sebagai 'Kapten'. Caranya mengambil keputusaan benar – benar mengagumkan. Itu pasti karena kemampuan observasinya yang luar biasa, eh?"

Pemuda yang kini menjabat sebagai _point guard_ itu kembali melanjutkan ocehannya. "Aku sempat kaget saat kau juga setuju untuk memilih Kuroko sebagai 'kapten', Kagami. Kupikir kau juga berminat dengan posisi itu."

"Heh.. Jangan bercanda." Kagami tertawa keras. "Aku bukan orang dengan _leadership_ _skill_ yang baik. Mana gampang terpancing pula. Bisa hancur tim kita kalau aku kaptennya, haha.."

Furihata turut terkekeh. Menerima satu kertas permohonan masuk tim ―lagi, dari seorang anak kelas satu yang langsung kabur begitu kertasnya diterima. "Hah.. belakangan anggota baru kita benar – benar meningkat drastis. Sepertinya kita harus mulai membagi mereka menjadi beberapa _string_ seperti di Teikō."

Candaan dari rekan satu timnya sontak membuat tawa Kagami lenyap. Teikō, huh? _Kiseki no Sedai_? "…Aku benar – benar tak menyangka bisa mengalahkan mereka semua."

"Apa mak―oh," raut Furihata Kouki turut mengeras. "_Kiseki no Sedai_? Hum.. aku juga sedikit tidak percaya. _Winter_ _Cup_ dua tahun lalu kalian mengalahkan empat anggota _Kiseki_ dan terlebih Akashi." Pemuda itu bergidik, rasanya tangannya kembali bergetar hebat jika mengingat Kapten berambut merah itu. "―mengalahkan Akashi masih seperti mimpi bagiku."

Kagami menghela napas pelan. Melipat dua tangannya santai dan menyandarkan tubuh pada bangku kayu yang sama sekali tak nyaman. "Hey Furihata.. apa menurutmu tidak ada yang aneh dengan pertandingan saat itu?"

"Aneh?" yang disebut namanya menaikan sebelah alis. Mencoba memancing ingatan tentang pertandingan dua tahun lalu yang sukses membuat gempar tiap majalah basket yang beredar. Pertarungan sengit antar sekolah adidaya macam Rakuzan dengan Seirin yang hasilnya jauh diluar prediksi kebanyakan orang. Sukses membuat awak media mencetak besar – besar _headline_ tiap majalah dengan tulisan macam "_Emperor_ pencipta segalanya, sukses bertekuk lutut pada sang pendatang baru!".

"―Apa ini tentang Akashi yang tidak bermain sama sekali di babak terakhir?"

"Yeah." Kagami menangguk setuju. Rautnya berubah serius. Kepalanya selalu berputar pada kebingungan tak berujung jika mengingat hal ini. Firasat bahwa ada yang salah dengan babak terakhir saat itu juga terus muncul. Entah apa.. Kagami sama sekali tak tahu. "selain itu… tiga _Uncrowned Generals_ yang tiba – tiba pecah konsentrasi juga. Bahkan orang yang memiliki kemapuan seperti Kuroko pun tampak hilang fokus. Aneh sekali jika tim sekuat mereka bisa tiba – tiba kacau di pertandingan."

Si rambut cokelat tersenyum kaku. "Tapi bukankah itu yang membuat kita menang? Karena Rakuzan yang bermain aneh di babak terakhir hingga kita bisa menyamakan kedudukan? Bahkan mencetak 2 skor pengunggul di sepuluh detik terakhir?"

"Aku sedikit menyesali kemenangan saat itu sebenarnya. Lebih terdengar seperti kita yang beruntung karena Akashi tiba – tiba tidak bermain. Bukan mengalahkannya."

"Tampaknya Kuroko juga sependapat denganmu, Kagami. Anak itu benar – benar terlihat tidak puas. Apalagi, Akashi juga tidak main sama sekali di _Inter_-_high_ atau _Winter_ _Cup_ tahun lalu. Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?"

"Heh.. entahlah. Dia jenius basket yang mengerikan, pastinya."

Furihata mengangguk, menggengam erat tangannya yang gemetar. Sensasi menjaga Akashi dengan _Emperor's_ _eye_ miliknya bukan sesuatu yang indah untuk diingat. "Kau benar."

Keduanya diam, sama – sama kembali memutar kenangan akan pertandingan sengit melawan Kapten para keajaiban itu. Berusaha menemukan sedikit petunjuk, atau mungkin hal kecil yang sempat luput dari pengamatan. Satu hal yang tak wajar, yang mungkin bisa memuaskan rasa penasaran saat ini. Kenapa mereka bisa menang?

Oh, ini bukan sesuatu seperti Kagami atau Furihata yang tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan Seirin. Hanya saja, mengingat bagaimana Akashi ―dan Rakuzan, mencekik mereka dari babak pertama hingga ketiga, seperti mimpi rasanya jika mereka bisa membalik keadaan di babak keempat. Kagami tidak akan bepikir naïf. Dia mengakui bagaimana tim dari Kyoto itu luar biasa kuat. Karenanya, sangat aneh saat di babak terakhir sang jendral lapangan tiba – tiba absen. Meninggalkan rekan satu timnya dengan kacau dan pertahanan yang mudah diterobos.

Ini basket, duh. Mencetak skor untuk menyamakan kedudukan dengan Rakuzan butuh waktu dan tenaga yang tidak sedikit. Jadi.. kenapa―

"Kagami! Furihata!"

BRAK

―meja di depan dua pemain regular Seirin itu begetar. Tak lupa menimbulkan suara keras akibat gebrakan penuh tenaga dari Fukuda Hiroshi. "Ini gila. Benar – benar gila! Kau pasti tidak percaya siapa yang kulihat tadi ―"

"_God damn it_, Fukuda! Dimana kebakarannya, hah?" sentak Kagami sinis. Sialan! Andai dia punya penyakit jantung, bisa dipastikan rohnya sudah terbang ke surga sekarang. "Apa yang membuatmu sepanik itu?"

Kagami masih mengelus dada saat rekan satu timnya meletakan asal tumpukan formulir pendaftaran klub basket di meja tak berdosa yang tadi dipukulnya. Dengan ekspresi yang tak lebih baik dari orang yang tengah dikejar maut, Fukuda Hiroshi kembali bersuara. Kali ini dengan suara yang terengah. "Akashi.. aku melihat Akashi **disini**. Di Seirin! Sepertinya dia menuju ke _gymnasium_―"

"Tunggu.. tunggu! _Akashi_?"

"Oh ayolah Kagami! Akashi yang itu! Kapten _Kiseki_ _no Sedai_, Kapten Rakuzan _High_!"

"_What-the-hell―_" mata pemuda tinggi itu melebar. "Apa yang dilakukan si maniak gunting itu disini?! Kau melihatnya dimana, Fukuda?"

"Menuju _gymnasium_―"

Tanpa menunggu pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kagami Taiga segera melesat pergi. Berlari cepat mengabaikan tatapan heran (dan marah) dari orang – orang di lapangan yang sempat ditabraknya, tentunya dengan segudang pertanyaan yang mulai(kembali) berloncatan di otak.

Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu disini?

Ini Seirin, _for god sake! _Bukankah Rakuzan berada jauh di Kyoto sana? Kenapa Akashi repot – repot bertandang ke kandang musuh yang pernah mengalahkan timnya dua tahun lalu? Heh.. tapi jika itu Akashi, si jenius gila itu pasti hanya tertarik pada satu orang di Seirin. Sama seperti para _Kiseki_ yang Kagami ketahui, Generasi Keajaiban hanya tertarik pada rekannya sendiri. Hanya mengakui kekuatan sesama anggotanya, tanpa pernah melihat orang lain sebagai lawan yang patut diperhitungkan. Kagami Taiga tahu, dibalik kebencian yang seolah menguar diantara satu dan yang lain, para _Kiseki_ selalu memandang tinggi rekan satu seragamnya di Teikō. Marah apabila ada orang diluar mereka yang berani meremehkan, apalagi menghina salah satunya.

Mereka adalah kumpulan orang angkuh yang ―Kagami benci mengakui ini, sangat setia kawan. Seperti Kuroko yang 'berhasil' _marah_ saat dulu sekali, seorang pemain asing dari Senegal berani menghina para keajaiban, atau Kise yang selalu berkata _ace_ Seirin _High_ adalah sang bayangan keenam Generasi Keajaiban, padahal Kagamilah yang berkali – kali menghadapi _perfect copy_ kebanggaannya. Orang – orang angkuh yang hanya mengakui bahwa lawan yang sebanding hanya para keajaiban itu sendiri. Tanpa pernah melihat yang lain, seperti Akashi yang ―pastinya hanya tertarik dengan salah satu pecahan _Kiseki_ di Seirin, tengah bersama Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Shit! _Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh, Kuroko! ―batin Kagami penuh harap.

.

.

.

"Ikut bersama… Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko Tetsuya mengerjap. Menggenggam erat dua telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin. "Jika ini lelucon, tolong hentikan."

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Kau yang paling tahu aku orang seperti apa, Tetsuya."

"Tidak." Kuroko menggeleng. Sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sepasang mata dwiwarna milik orang yang kini berjarak satu meter di depannya. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti Akashi-_kun_. Dia terlalu sulit untuk kupahami,"

Tanpa sadar, pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu mundur selangkah, refleks memberi jarak. Takut jika degup jantung yang terus meningkat itu terdengar oleh sang Kapten. "Lagi pula, jika ini tentang sesuatu seperti 'kemampuan yang sia – sia', tolong maafkan aku, tapi jawabannya tetap tidak."

Kalimat terakhirnya terucap bersama bungkukan sopan yang mengundang senyum tipis sang kapten. Kuroko melanjutkan, "Tolong jangan pandang rendah Seirin, Akashi-_kun_. Kami tim yang kuat. Kami bahkan cukup kuat―"

"Untuk mengalahkan Rakuzan dua tahun lalu. Benar?" Akashi menyela. Dua tangannya terlipat elegan di dada, dengan sorot mata penuh determinasi yang tak goyah. "Apa aku menyebutkan tentang menyepelekan Seirin sebelumnya, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak―"

"Lalu sejak kapan kau bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

Kuroko tertunduk. Sadar dia tengah ditegur tersirat. "_Sumimasen_."

"Angkat kepalamu saat berbicara denganku Tetsuya." Kapten berambut merah itu mengangguk puas saat pemuda di hadapannya masih sepenurut dua tahun lalu. Mulai berjalan mendekat, dengan sepasang mata merah-emas yang terfokus penuh pada cerulean bulat sang bayangan.

"Ikutlah denganku." Dia mengulang kalimatnya. Melontarkan beribu makna tersirat dibalik frasa pendek bernada datar. "Kita bermain bersama, berdiri di atas satu lapangan."

Dua tangan si bayangan bergetar. Kepalanya langsung tertunduk, tak kuasa menatap pada mata dwiwarna sang kapten yang berbicara lebih banyak.

"Kau merindukannya bukan? Bermain bersama orang – orang yang sering kau sebut teman pertamamu?"

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Tidakah kau ingin kembali bersama kami?"

"Akashi-_kun_, kumohon berhenti."

Sang Kapten masih melanjutkan, "Atau kau masih membenci kami semua?"

"Tidak! bukan seperti itu―" Kuroko menyahut tegas. Kejujurannya terpantul dalam sepasang mata biru yang kembali menyapa heterokromia milik Akashi. "Aku tidak penah sekali pun membenci kalian. A-aku―"

"Kau hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan Seirin." Kaptennya menyimpulkan. Mengangguk dengan senyum kecil yang kembali terulas. "loyalitasmu tetap mengagumkan Tetsuya. Aku bangga padamu."

Apresiasi yang diluar dugaan itu kembali membuat mata Kuroko melebar. "A-Akashi-_kun_―"

"Baiklah. Kau menolak." Akashi mengangguk. Raut tenangnya tak berubah, tapi Kuroko Tetsuya sudah mengenal Akashi Seijūrō terlalu lama. Bukan hal sulit untuk melihat kilat kecewa yang terlintas dalam sepasang mata berbeda warna itu. Kilat kecewa yang selalu dilihatnya saat dia atau salah satu _Kiseki_ melakukan sesuatu diluar kehendak sang Kapten.

Kilat kecewa yang pernah diarahkan padanya saat _Winter_ _Cup_ dua tahun lalu. Jenis sorot mata Akashi yang tidak pernah disukai Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada lagi yang perlu kulakukan disini. Aku pamit, terimakasih untuk waktumu. _Sayonara_, Tetsuya."

_Sayonara_ ―katanya?

"Akashi-_kun_, tunggu!"

Bayangan keenam Generasi Keajaiban itu berbalik. Tanpa ragu menarik salah satu lengan Akashi yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah saat dia terdiam. Membuat satu pandang heran terarah langsung padanya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Tunggu. Kumohon, tunggu―" Kuroko Tetsuya terdiam. Tampak kebingungan dengan apapun itu yang sedang berusaha diucapkan. Tangannya yang bersentuhan dengan Akashi terasa dingin, pun tetap dengan getar lembut yang seolah memperjelas bagaimana kacaunya pikiran pemuda berambut _cyan_ itu sekarang. "A-aku masih tidak mengerti. Ini semua―" dia menggeleng bingung, sekarang. "tolong berikan waktu,"

Akashi menunggu.

"Seirin adalah bagian diriku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Suaranya mengecil diakhir kalimat. Satu yang membuat Kuroko merasakan tangannya ditepis oleh sang Kapten.

"Lalu apa yang harus kutunggu, Tetsuya?" Sosok berambut merah itu mengetatkan jaket putih yang sejak tadi memeluk punggungnya. Membawa dua tangannya kembali terlipat di dada. Pose tubuh yang menguarkan ketidaksabaran. "perkataanku tadi tidak akan menjadi perintah. Karena itu aku juga tidak merasa harus menunggu sesuatu."

Kuroko terdiam, dan Akashi yang terlihat tak ingin waktunya terbuang sia – sia kembali berkata "Saat kau mengatakan memilih Seirin, berarti kau memutuskan untuk kembali menghadapi kami. Disisi lain aku kecewa, Tetsuya, karena kau adalah bagian dari kami. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, pilihan selalu ada ditanganmu."

"―apa yang lainnya… sudah menunggu?"

Kali ini Akashi tersenyum. Raut yang sama saat dia menemui empat orang yang lain. "Kau adalah pecahan terakhir _Kiseki_. Semua menunggumu untuk melengkapi janji itu."

"―dan apa maksud semua omong kosong ini?!"

"Kagami-_kun_!"

Pemuda yang mengenakan jaket brisigna Rakuzan tidak menoleh. Membiarkan langkah – langkah tergesa Kagami Taiga mulai mendekat. Hingga diakhir mata dwiwarna miliknya menyapa sosok tinggi sang _ace_ Seirin _High_.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Kuroko?!" pemuda itu memulai. Dengan raut wajah yang mengeras, tak lupa sepasang mata merah yang bersinar penuh kekecewaan. "Ke Rakuzan? Kau berniat meninggalkan Seirin? Mengkhianati kami?"

Kuroko melebarkan matanya saat kalimat terakhir milik orang yang menjadi cahayanya itu menyapa gendang telinga. "Aku tidak paham maksud Kagami-_kun_, aku tidak berniat mengkhianati siapa pun disini."

Kagami mendengus tak sabar. Matanya sempat menyapa sosok Akashi yang terdiam. Terlihat sama sekali tak berminat bergabung dalam percakapan para tuan rumah. "Lalu ―bisa kau jelaskan tentang maksud pemuda ini," dia menunjuk Akashi sekarang "yang berkata ingin mengajakmu ke Rakuzan?"

"Ka-kau mendengar semuanya?"

"Dari awal."

Kuroko tak sempat terkejut dengan betapa besar kadar kemarahan dalam suara Kagami saat suara tenang Akashi kembali menyita fokusnya. "Silahkan selesaikan urusanmu Tetsuya. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tidak! Akashi-_kun_, tolong tunggu sebentar."

Melihat interaksi dua _Kiseki_ di depannya tak urung kembali menyulut emosi pemilik _Meteor_ _jump_ itu. Pemuda itu sudah berdiri entah berapa menit yang lalu di luar _gym_. Dia baru akan membuka pintu lebar gedung olahraga itu sebelum mendengar Akashi yang menyuarakan maksudnya. Satu yang membuat sang pemilik insting liar andalan Seirin ini melebarkan mata penuh. Tapi dibanding menerobos masuk dan melempar beragam pertanyaan pada dua pemuda kurang tinggi di dalam sana, Kagami memutuskan menunggu. Berharap Kuroko Tetsuya yang menjadi bayangannya selama dua tahun ini mengucapkan sederetan kalimat penolakan. Kerena dia terlalu mencintai Seirin, dan senang berada ditengah orang – orang yang sama – sama menyukai basket. Atau apapun itu yang berada dalam garis Kuroko-masih-ingin-di-Seirin.

Yah.. walau ternyata harapannya itu runtuh. Kagami Taiga dikecewakan, baru kali ini ada satu tingkah Kuroko yang membuatnya begitu marah. Tingkahnya yang terlihat ragu di depan Akashi, seolah dia memiliki bendera yang lain di hatinya selain bendera Seirin yang selama ini dijunjungnya penuh determinasi. Cih.. jadi kekhawatiran Kagami benar selama ini?

_"―Semua karena gravitasi dari matahari kami."_

Tsk.. Persetan dengan ungkapan _nonsense_ macam itu.

Tak tertarik lagi meminta penjelasan dari sang bayangan, Kagami melangkah maju, kini mendekat ke Akashi. Memaksa pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu mendongak untuk menatapnya. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan apapun ocehan Kuroko yang menyuruhnya tenang.

"Akashi.. Kapten _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_."

"Kagami Taiga."

"Karena Kuroko-_teme_ itu sama sekali tak mau berbicara tentang rencana absurdmu tadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa maksud ajakan bodohmu tadi?"

Akashi mendengus angkuh. Aura berat segera menguar dari tubuh mungil pemuda itu. Semua orang tahu Akashi Seijūrō tidak pernah suka di interupsi. "Hal itu tidak pernah menjadi urusanmu."

"Tsk! Lihat dirimu. Lihat kalian!" Kagami menyentak sinis. "Orang angkuh sepertimu meminta Kuroko kembali bermain bersama? Meninggalkan Seirin katamu? Apa itu menjamin bahwa kau ―kalian, tidak akan membuangnya seperti dulu?"

Mata biru bulat Kuroko semakin melebar mendengar kalimat pedas yang dilontarkan cahayanya. Kepala berambut biru muda miliknya menggeleng. Seolah takut mendengar apapun kenyataan yang akan dilontarkan Kagami. "Tolong hentikan Kagami-_kun_, kumohon berhenti―"

"Tidak." Kagami menjawab lugas. Menyapa sepasang bola mata sewarna langit itu dengan tatapan tajamnya sekilas, sebelum beralih kembali pada Akashi. "Kau hanya takut mendengarnya Kuroko. Kau takut kembali sadar, bahwa orang – orang macam Generasi Keajaiban ini pernah membuangmu dulu. Kumpulan orang angkuh yang memandang lawannya tak lebih baik dari sampah. Bukankah mereka tak membutuhkan bayangan lagi? Bukankah umpanmu hanya digunakan untuk menyimpan tenaga mereka saat pertandingan? Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari orang – orang itu Kuroko?!"

Dia terengah. Terlihat masih tak puas melontarkan beragam kata lainnya pada Akashi yang diam. "Apa kau.. masih bisa mengantungkan harapan pada mereka? Pada dia yang bahkan tidak memerlukan kehadiranmu dilapangan?"

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mendapatkan oksigen sebelum ini. Melihat dua orang berambut merah di depannya yang saling melempar aura berat, mendengar beragam kenyataan pahit yang terlontar dari mulut sang cahaya. Pemuda pemilik _misdirection_ itu menggenggam erat dua telapak tangannya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, menahan sebisa mungkin isakan yang nyaris terlontar. Dia baru akan membuka mulut saat suara lain terdengar.

Sebaris kalimat bernada dingin dari sang _Emperor_.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu, Kagami Taiga. Jangan pernah kau sebut _Kiseki_-ku yang berharga dengan nada tersebut." Mata kiri pemuda itu berpendar kelam. Menyuarakan seberapa besar dominasi amarah yang telah disulut pemuda yang lain. Akashi maju selangkah, melempar satu tatapan jijik pada Kagami yang jauh lebih tinggi.

"Kau tidak punya pembelaan―"

"Sadari tempatmu."

―dan sebelum Kuroko sempat berkedip, dia sudah bisa melihat Kagami yang terduduk. _Ankle break. _Menyisakan Akashi yang berdiri menjulang penuh dominasi. "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang kami. Jadi kau juga tidak diijinkan untuk memberi pendapat tak berguna macam itu."

Akashi mundur selangkah, terlihat berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu. Mencegah beragam tindak kekerasan yang bisa dilakukan jika Kagami berada dalam jangkauan tangannya.

"―dan apa tadi? Pembelaan, katamu? Bagaimana jika kau kuberitahu satu hal?" Akashi memberi jeda dalam ucapannya. Mengangguk puas kemudian saat baik Kagami maupun Kuroko yang sejak tadi diam tidak ada yang berniat menyelanya. "Basket adalah olahraga dua kubu. Satu menyerang dan satu bertahan, atau sebaliknya. Disitulah kau menemukan alasan kenapa basket menjadi permainan yang begitu menarik saat saling dua tim saling mengejar poin. Kau bisa melihat bagaimana lawanmu berusaha sekuat tenaga, juga mengerahkan tenagamu untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi jika sebaliknya, saat perbedaan poin begitu besar, apa yang bisa kau nikmati dari basket Kagami Taiga?

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat menemukan lawan yang hanya memberimu sorot mata pasrah? Membiarkanmu membawa bola tanpa berusaha merebut. Kau tidak tahu. Karena kau saat ini menemukan lima _Kiseki_ yang mampu menandingimu. Kau berbeda dengan kami tiga tahun lalu yang sama sekali tidak bertemu lawan yang seimbang. Kau tidak akan paham, karena kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana membosankannya lapangan basket yang hanya kau kuasai sendiri."

Kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu berdehem sekilas. Mencoba mengembalikan rautnya yang sempat terpengaruh emosi menjadi setenang air. "Pikirkan apa yang kukatakan baik – baik sebelum kau berani melontarkan kata – kata macam tadi mengenai _Kiseki_ milikku. Aku bukan seorang yang segan menghancurkan orang lain."

Kagami Taiga terdiam. Mencerna barisan panjang kalimat dari Akashi yang kini melangkah pergi. Langsung berbalik tanpa memedulikan dia atau Kuroko yang tak menyahut. Berjalan dengan langkah – langkah stabil yang menimbulkan gema dalam _gymnasium_ besar ini. Akashi baru akan menyentuh gagang pintu saat suara Kagami kembali terdengar.

"Lalu apa alasanmu kembali mengumpulkan mereka?" dia berdiri. Dengan mata merah gelap yang terpaku pada punggung mungil yang tertutup penuh jaket Rakuzan _High_. "Apa kalian tidak takut kembali terjebak pada permainan basket satu arah seperti yang kau katakan tadi?"

Diluar dugaan, Akashi berbalik. Kali ini mengarahkan mata dwiwarna miliknya pada Kuroko. Memandang langsung pada sepasang cerulean bening yang terlapisi kaca. "Kami disebut sebagai Generasi Keajaiban karena mempunyai pikiran yang sama. Ada satu dua hal yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh _Kiseki_ itu sendiri. Lagi pula, aku ingin kembali bermain basket dengan teman – temanku."

―Akashi tersenyum miring, penuh arti yang sulit ditebak. "Untuk yang _terakhir_ kali."

BLAM

Dua pintu besar _gymnasium_ Seirin _High_ resmi tertutup rapat.

Menyisakan Kagami dan Kuroko yang masih terdiam. Meski begitu, hening itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Kagami mendengus sinis sekarang, terkekeh dengan sorot mata kecewa. Sadar dia kalah. Sadar bahwa gravitasi Akashi Seijūrō terlalu erat mengikat sosok didepannya ini.

"―Kau tidak ingin mengejarnya?"

"…Kagami-_kun_?"

"Apa mereka begitu penting bagimu?"

Kali ini Kuroko tertunduk. Setetes air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan merengsek keluar, mengalir cepat sepanjang pipi pucat sebelum akhirnya jatuh dalam pelukan bumi. "Akashi-_kun_… orang itu adalah sosok yang membuatku bisa seperti sekarang. Tetap bermain basket.. bisa bertemu dan bermain bersama Kagami-_kun_ dan yang lain. Keberadaannya, sudah seperti matahari. Aku adalah bayangan sedang dia adalah keberadaan yang membentukku."

"Dasar bodoh," Tangan hangat sang _ace_ kini mengacak lembut rambut _baby blue_ Kuroko. "Err.. Walau kau pindah sekolah, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa menjadi teman, 'kan? Cih.. sepertinya kau benar tentang teori gravitasi bodohmu itu."

"Apa ―Kagami-_kun_? Kau.. tidak menganggapku pengkhianat atau semacamnya?"

"_Hey_.. bukankah kau yang sejak awal berpikiran seperti itu? Aku hanya menyuarakan pikiranmu tadi, Kapten." Kagami Taiga kembali terkekeh saat menemukan ekspresi bingung bayangan ―yang hingga saat ini, miliknya.

"Kau mencintai Seirin, bahkan memimpin kami begitu baik. Tapi.. aku bisa katakan, kau hanya merasa nyaman di sini. Selama ini bukannya hatimu penuh akan mereka? Pikiranmu penuh dengan berbagai cara untuk mengalahkan _Kiseki_, atau sebenarnya penuh dengan cara untuk mengembalikan _Kiseki_. Mengembalikan teman – temanmu menjadi sosok yang sama – sama mencintai basket. Hatimu sudah lama kau serahkan pada mereka, benar?

Heh.. bukan hanya si _Aho_mine saja yang bisa begitu memahamimu, Kuroko. Menjadi cahayamu selama ini, cukup untuk membuatku paham bagaimana pikiran licikmu bekerja. Bukankah kita bisa sangat mengerti satu sama lain jika soal basket?"

"…"

"Yo." Pemilik _Meteor Jump_ itu mengangkat tangannya. Menunggu Kuroko menyambut _toss_ mereka yang biasa. "Aku juga menunggu untuk menjadi melawanmu. Ayo kita tunjukan bagaimana permainan basket masing – masing. Kutunggu kau dilapangan."

Kuroko Tetsuya membeku. Sepasang mata birunya kembali meneteskan butiran air yang lain. Setetes air mata penuh kelegaan. Kuroko tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengar kalimat macam itu dari Kagami. Meski begitu, merasakan bagaimana hatinya yang menghangat, atau ribuan beban yang serasa diangkat dari pundak. Kuroko benar – benar bersyukur pernah mengenal pemuda ini.

"Terimakasih.." bibirnya tertarik. Semakin lebar, hingga membentuk satu senyum lepas yang entah kapan terakhir dia rasakan. Kuroko tidak pernah merasakan hatinya seringan ini. Perasaan membuncah yang sama, kehangatan yang sama dengan satu ingatan berharga miliknya. "Terimakasih, Kagami-_kun_!"

Bayangan keenam Generasi Keajaiban itu membalas semangat kepalan tangan Kagami. Menyatukan tangannya dengan sang cahaya, sebelum membungkuk dalam. "Sekali lagi terimakasih! Aku pergi dulu!"

―dan tubuh mungil itu hilang dari pandangan Kagami Taiga.

"Hah.. aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum selepas itu."

.

.

.

Beranjak siang, langit biru diatas sana semakin berkilau.

Berpendar penuh semangat, hingga tidak ada yang mengira bahwa musim panas telah tersubstitusi oleh sejuknya musim gugur. Hari ini adalah hari yang sama dengan cerahnya letupan semangat yang mengiring langkah – langkah cepat Kuroko Tetsuya menuju gerbang cokelat Seirin _High_.

Membawa kakinya melewati keramaian siswa yang tak berkurang. Dengan mata yang awas mencari keberadaan sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tinggi yang tak berbeda jauh darinya. Kuroko tersengal, tapi tak menghiraukan bagaimana titik – titik keringat jatuh disepanjang pelipis. Hanya berniat secepat mungkin menemukan Akashi yang ―dia harap, belum jauh dari sini.

"Akashi-_kun_…"

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menoleh, menemukan sosok pemuda itu dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Tengah bersandar santai di samping gerbang. Tak lupa dua tangan yang setia terlipat di dada. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku tahu kau akan mengejarku―"

―dan sepasang mata dwiwarna itu melebar saat merasakan pelukan tiba – tiba yang menyapanya. Membuat indra penciumannya mampu dengan jelas membaui wangi _vanilla_ samar yang menguar dari leher Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya?"

"Aku bersedia. Aku ikut dengan Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi terkekeh. Tak kuasa untuk tidak menepuk lembut surai biru cerah pemuda yang telah melepas pelukannya. "Apa ini? Kau berubah secepat ini? Padahal loyalitasmu sempat kupuji tadi."

"Akashi-_kun_.."

Akashi menunggu, hanya menurut saat tangan kanannya kembali digenggam si pemain bayangan. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah membuangku lagi."

Jeda tiga detik diambil sang Kapten, sebelum akhirnya pemuda pemilik _Emperor's eye_ itu membawa naik tangannya yang bebas. Mengusap lembut jejak air mata yang masih terlihat dari pipi pucat Kuroko.

"Aku berjanji Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu, atau para _Kiseki_ yang lain. Kau boleh mengambil jantungku jika aku sampai mengingkarinya. Percayalah, _aku selalu benar_."

"Ya, Akashi-_kun_. Aku percaya."

"Baiklah.. ayo kita kembali bermain basket bersama, Tetsuya."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Eungg.. Saya tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri kemarin, jadi yah.. XDD panggil aja **Cla**, bukan orang baru di ffn, tapi jelas orang baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal semua :D #bow lengkapnya silahkan lihat profil saya saja oke.. hahah #lagaklukayaadaygmau :3

Heee.. jadi bagaimana soal lanjutan ini? Menurut saya, scene diatas bisa jadi end yang bagus, cliff hanger gimanaa gitu. Tapi yah, saya geregetan buat nulis kisah kasih (?) Kisedai di ch selanjutnya. Jadi saya cabut predikat trilogi dari ff ini. Bakal lebih panjang soalnya.. -_-a dimaafin yakk.. #bow

Soo.. apa masih menunggu lanjutannya, kawan? XDD

Special thanks for :

** yui. yutikaisy, evilfish1503, aidenfishy, luwita. marshanugroho , Zalvaren Yuvrelza** (kkk.. apa yg bikin penasaran sihh? XDD), **Yuna** **Seijuurou** (Hee.. Akashi mah emang misterius dari sononya. Sampe2 berasa figuran karena jarang banget muncul T.T #ditusukgunting), **Minnippel** (uwoo.. masih adakah firasat buruknya? XDD), **Rhie Chan Aoi Sora** (Ehh.. dj apaan? kasih tau dong.. mau bacaa #semangat45 XDD), **el Cierto ga login, Lee Kibum, Kitami Misaki.**


End file.
